


All's Well That Ends Well

by feitan420



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan420/pseuds/feitan420
Summary: Chrollo and the Troupe finally close in on Hisoka during the Dark Continent Arc. (Spoilers ahead if you have not read the arc)





	All's Well That Ends Well

HISOKA: O fuck.

(Exit HISOKA.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :^)


End file.
